Karn Dereg
World: 'Karn Dereg *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: 'Civilised world *'Tithe: 'Agri Karn Dereg pays it's tithe with crops (though a small amount compared with Agri worlds). *'Population: '5 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. Karn Dereg is ruled by the '''Erthank Dynasty, an Imperium appointed bloodline. They rule from the planetary capital of Morhankar, and the current patriarch is Lord Governor Lakro Erthank. 'Description' Originally colonised in the early Dark Age of Technology, Karn Dereg always had a close relation with the central planets of the Core Worlds and a longstanding link with the Forge World of Nestorium due to its substantial ferrum exports to the Adeptus Mechanicus planet. During the periods of anarchy that plagued Sector Deus during the first half of the M30s Karn Dereg always stayed closely aligned to these central worlds such as Tachion Primaris and Kronos. In M41 Karn Dereg is a planet recovering from a very troubled period. One of the first planets inhabited in the sector, the Ferrum it mined from the earth grew scarce and was almost completely exhausted. Meanwhile much of the population lived in poor conditions as mining the materials got more and more expensive. After a massive influx of Protheran refugees in 328.M41, following the Fall of Prothera, Karn Dereg found itself with a surplus of skilled farming expertise. Seeing an alternative way to pay its tithe, Karn Dereg invested much in terraforming large swathes of the planet to conditions good for producing crops, and the terraforming was complete in 345.M41. Now large areas of land are being successfully farmed by former Protherans and their Karnish compatriots. Additionally, Death Cults are commomplace in & near the more impoverished areas of Karn Dereg. Most of these are Emperor-worshipping but during Karn Dereg's period of crippling poverty many turned to Khornate worship. However once agri exports began returning Karn Dereg to fortune greater resources were ploughed into clearing out the slums until the Chaos Death Cultists were almost completely wiped out. Assassins from the loyalist Death Cults can be found employed throughout the Sector by Nobility, Inquisitors and others able to afford or force their services. *'Technology:' - Imperial Karn Dereg only needs simple technology for harvesting, are are not prosperous enough to produce higher levels of technology natively. *'Military:' Karn Dereg has a fairly well-sized and trained PDF force, but they have extra punch in the form of Death Cult Assassins in the employ of the government. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Karn Dereg exports a respectable quantity of food, but not enough to qualify as a proper agri-world. Were it not for the crippled state of Prothera Karn Dereg would be of minimal importance, but a secondary agri source after Oskea is useful to the Core Worlds. *'Loyalty: '75% The Khornate Death Cults were mostly eradicated once the planet's economy recovered and dedicated efforts could be afforded. And though the decades of poverty are still fresh in the minds of the populace Karn Dereg's recent agri tithes have earned it imports of fresh technology and supplies from the Administratum, improving standards of living across the planet. Recent History In 354.M41 the Cult of Mourning were hired by Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen to protect him as he believed he was the target of assassins (following the incident aboard his yacht on Kinteros in 353.M41. This fear proved to be true when in 355.M41 the Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution tracked Hagen down to Karn Dereg and met Punisher Squad, who knew that the Lord Admiral was under the protection of the Cult of Mourning.. The Cult's Temple was subsequently attacked by the Eversor Assassin Anarxio and the Vindicare Assassin Ceiron. Ultimately Lord Admiral Hagen was successfully evacuated by the Space Marines - but not before Anarxio reaped a savage toll of Death Cultists as well as a couple of Astartes. Both Imperial Assassins survived and Ceiron made it clear they would not stop hunting, or rather they could not. Notable Locations Karn Dereg has a typical temperate world climate. Large swathes of its landmass were once desolate mining wastes, however extensive & expensive terraforming efforts managed to transform them into servicable farmlands so the world could continue to provide a tithe (to the great detriment of the population in the interim). The cities of Karn Dereg are dotted throughout the planet, islands of dense civilisation amongst the oceans of farmlands and small towns & villages. It is in Karn Dereg's cities that the vast majority of its Death Cults can be found, though smaller - and typically much less active - ones can be found in outlying towns & villages. *'Morhankar' - Karn Dereg's capital city, Morhankar has a population of approximately 150 million and is the home of the majority of the planet's Death Cult culture, housing around 300 different Death Cults, and while most number only a few hundred strong a handful number in the thousands. While the Death Cultists numbers in the hundreds of thousands, the number of true Assassins in these cults is drastically lower, and Assassins that actively & constantly look for targets is even lower than this. When coupled with Morhankar's vast population this means that Death Cult Assassin kills are still relatively uncommon, eclipsed even by regular murders. But their unique nature ensures that Death Cult justice remains prominent in Morhankan culture. Nevertheless, the ever-growing number of Death Cults and the limited number of sanctioned targets means the Karnish goverment is always seeking to expand Morhankar's population while deporting Death Cults (ostensibly to places where they can 'better serve the God-Emperor'). Located north of the tropics, Morhankar is a chilly city and is almost entirely composed of a strongly gothic architecture. Narrow streets and high, foreboding blocks of buildings make up much of the city, whilst the larger independent buildings are highly detailed with gargoyles, artistic masonry and narrow arches. Such architecture serves the Death Cultists perfectly as they can traverse the city swiftly on foot by leaping between rooftops and clambering up buttressed walls & spires, for most Death Cult Assassins are as acrobatic as they are lethal. Notable locations in Morhankar: **'Morhankar Palace' - The home of the planet's ruling family. This is a massive palace covered in gothic spires & ancient statues, and houses the chambers of the planetary government that assists the rulers. It is also a formidable fortress, surrounded by high walls with gun turrets & watchtowers crafted from ancient, near-indestructible alloy from the Dark Age of Technology. Notable inhabitants: ***'Erthank Dynasty' - The ruling family of Karn Dereg. The Erthank Dynasty must walk a fine line between accommodating the pervasive Death Cult society and preventing bloody anarchy should they be allowed to roam unchecked. ****'Lord Governor Lakro Erthank' - The current patriarch of the Erthank Dynasty and therefore the planetary governor of Karn Dereg. Lakro is doing his best to try and curtail the Death Cults of Morkankar as their numbers grow but legitimate targets for their wrath dwindle. **'Morhankar Cathedral' - The primary cathedral of Morhankar & Karn Dereg. The exterior of this enormous church of hard stone & ornate black steel is ringed with altars devoted to receiving the grisly offerings of Death Cultists. However the Priests make sure that the most unpleasant are removed before worshippers arrive for their morning prayers. ***'Cardinal Vladmir Tresckow' - The highest ranking member of the Ecclesiarchy on Karn Dereg. Cardinal Tresckow does his best to appease both the common citizenry and the Death Cults. **'Manor District' - A large region of Morhankar that's more open & spacious then the rest of the city, with wider streets and large grounds. This region is filled with large town houses, mansions, and even palaces owned by Karn Dereg's wealthy dynasties, and most feature highly gothic architecture with high narrow walls & spires and decorative facades. Even these formidable abodes are sometimes not enough to save a corrupt Noble from Death Cultist justice and some of the Nobles that live here are Death Cultists themselves. ***'Klopp Dynasty' - An old Karnish Dynasty that had significant mine holdings that kept them wealthy for several thousand years. The collapse of Karn Dereg's mining industry hit them hard and the 'Old Money' family failed to adapt to the new agri-based economy. While they still have substantial assets, including their large palace and several slowly-dying mining towns, their income has fallen to almost nothing and the Dynasty is growing desperate. ***'Moshecke Dynasty' - A family that owns substantial manufacturing holdings in Morhankar itself. They employ over a million workers and are highly influential over the city's economy & labour market, and quickly adapted their holdings to the new agri-based economy to secure their prominence. Their dominance of Morhankar's manufacturing market ensures the Mosheckes have many enemies, from rival factories to their own disgruntled workers, and therfore their substantial palace is heavily secured & guarded. However this does not stop the attempts of various assassins & guns-for-hire on a regular basis. ***'Vigilinz Dynasty' - A relatively new Noble Dynasty whose modest land holdings exploded in value when they took in Protheran refugees that began farming it. They are known as energetic upstarts who are looked down upon by the elder dynasties but are making enormous profits in the planet's burgeoning agri-atrade, and making enemies in the process. Several membbers of the Vigilinz Dynasty are known to be Death Cultists, but they are highly secretive. ***'Baroxian Dynasty (''Excommunicate)' - Once a prominent mining dynasty, as the Baroxians' fortune collapsed during the ore shortages they turned to worshipping the dark powers in the hopes they could restore their fortune. Several members became Khornate Death Cultists and the others were fervent cultist worshippers, but after a spree of bloody high profile murders an investigation uncovered their heresy. Most of the Dynasty was apprehended & executed, but a few are known to still be fugitive from Imperial authorities. **'Cult District''' - One of the oldest regions of Morhankar, this shadowy district is home to the planet's oldest Death Cults. Due to their high standing and public exposure, most of the cults housed here are lawful & moderate, and tend to work closely with the planetary government. The architecture of this district is extremely baroque even by Karnish standards. The roads are narrow and cobblestones, the long shadowy alleyways and streets seem wreathed in perpetual mist, and the tall, broad buildings are rimmed by leering gargoyles and highly greebled stonework. ***'Cult of High Justice / Exactus Dynasty*' - This is the wealthiest cult though also one of the smallest, and is located in the oldest, most archaic block of Morhankar's cult district. This Noble family is a Death Cult of its own and is located in the centre of the Cult district, and they have extremely moderate practices by Death Cult standards. Some of the dynasty's most skilled members can also be found in the employ of the Inquisition or other Imperial institutions. The family's extremely athletic members are quite desirable spouses but their rumoured homicidal tendencies can give potential suitors pause. Notable members: ****'Lord Konrad Exactus*' - The patriarch of the Exactus Dynasty. Lord Konrad was a legendary assassin in his youth and though age has dulled his skills, his name can still strike fear into the heart of any man. ****'Lady Lisette Exactus*' - Granddaughter of Konrad and elder sister of Ysella. ****'Lady Ysella Exactus*' - Granddaughter of Konrad and younger sister of Lisette. ***'Cult of the Red Hand' - One of the larger Death Cults and fully sanctioned by the planetary government. They are housed in a very large manor block near the centre of the Cult District. They have very moderate practices by Death Cult standards and only assassinate sanctioned targets. Of all the Cults in Morhankar, Assassins of the Red Hand are the most likely to be employed by outside agencies for their reliability & relatively low levels of fanatacism. ***'Cult of Steadfast Will' - A large and old Cult known for its members' grim, dour demeanour and determination in their goals. They are a slightly radical Cult that practices ritual scarification and collect trinkets from slain enemies such as bone pieces or severed ears, and some of its members are known to accept payment to target victims that may not be sanctioned targets otherwise. However thwey are also popular amongst the government & Inquisition as they are considered the most relentless and dedicated of Karn Dereg's assassins, and so they can often be found in the service of more ruthless Inquisitors. ***'Cult of the Chosen Sons' - A moderately sized all-male cult that is notable for teaching its members more thoroughly in duplicity and open infiltration, using disguises, wiles, and bcunning to access their targets as well as athleticism and more traditional stealth. They are known for their wide intel net as members of the Cult can be found planted convincingly in all walks of life, and are notable for leaving as little mark as possible on their victims. Because of their skills these cultists are sometimes contacted by Imperial authorities for spying & intel. **'Residential Districts' - Morhankar is a vast city, and many large areas are given over solely for habitation blocks and large Temples that are funded & inhabited by Death Cultists. Morhankar's residential regions are known for their extremely broad expanses of closely packed hab blocks and apartment buildings, and are kept far away from the highly develiped industrial districts so that the belching smog & fumes is little more than a thin mist by the time it reaches the residential areas. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cult of Mourning' - Housed in a large temple located on the east side of Morhankar, this was a large all-female Death Cult but has been severely damaged in recent years. Whilst they only assassinate sanctioned targets their practice of cramming their victims' butchered remains into pressurised containers to spew among pilgrims has attracted some ire, though not enough to actively pursue the semi-legal Cult. They once numbered around 2000 members, including ~300 fully fledged Assassins. But following the attack upon their temple in 355.M41 the Cult of Mourning is gutted, scattered and broken as hundreds of their number - including many of their best fighters - were slaughtered by the Eversor Anarxio. By 360.M41 the survivors were reported to have begun restoring their Temple and numbers, but it is sure to be a very slow process. Notable members: ****'Zaq-Eni' - An older woman and leader of the Cult of Mourning, she currently travels with Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen - along with a handful of her best remaining women - as his bodyguards. ***'Cult of His Holy Shield' - A Cult with a small temple near the outskirts of Morhankar, that dedicates themselves to defending the Emperor's faithful rather than targeting his enemies. Wealthy individuals in need of protection often recruit Assassins of this cult as bodyguards, while exceptionally pious citizens may find themselves with a guardian angel of this Cult watching over them as they go about their lives. They devote their lives to service to the faithful and will die to protect their chosen charge, believing this to be the ultimately expression of faith in the God-Emperor. They will relentlessly pursue whoever attempts to bring harm to their charge (successfully or not) and are known to brutally mutilate and display them as a warning. ***'The Vampiress Cult' - A blood-obsessed all-female Cult that are housed in the topmost floors of a large hab-block. Considered fairly radical, The Vampiress Cult revels in blood - both of their victims and their own. They are known to drink it and even bathe in it, believing these acts imbue them with a deeper connection to humanity and therefore the God-Emperor. They are known to have exceptional Medicae skills (presumably developed through years of self-bloodletting), and their Assassins have esoteric wingsuits sewn into their bodygloves that allow them to glide through the air. ***'Cult of the Righteous Harvest' - A small but extremely violent & aggressive Cult that is nearing the limits of Imperial tolerance. They dwell in a large basement complex in the darkest region of Morhankar, and the Assassins of this Cult are infamous for the sheer butchery they inflict upon their victims, reducing them to chunks and even eating parts of them as they still breathe. Even amongst themselves they are aggressive, frequently duelling & brawling, and they are known to retain large amounts of their victims' remains for cannibalistic rituals in their Temple. What exactly goes on during these Rituals is unknown. *'Karindria '- A major city with a population of around 50 million. Karindria is located on the other end of the planet's main continent to Morhankar, and is an industrial centre that processes vast amounts of raw agri that is funnelled in from the vast surrounding farmlands. The recent massive changes that have swept through Karindria's industrial sector have caused substantial upheaval and a powerful criminal underground has sprung up in the midst of the labour strikes and goods shortages. To combat this - and their capital's own Cult overcrowding problems - the planetary government has started porting Death Cults from Morhankar to Karindria, where they are starting to make waves throughout the underworld. *'Exsaris' - A large coastal city of around 60 million located on a prominent peninsula on the southern edge of the main continent. Before Karn Dereg's move towards large scale Agri-production Exsaris was a major fishing port that provided food for much of the planet. However as the market is now becoming saturated with agri-goods Exsaris' powerful fishing dynasties are seeing their profits collapse while upstart shipping & processing companies usurp their place as the city's ruling elite. The corporate conflict has inevitably spilled into violence both open & clandestine, and between both the owners & employees of rival corps. Much like in Karindria, Morhankar has started exporting small Death Cults to Exsaris, using the chaotic & criminal situation to sate the Cultists' thirst for blood. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Deus